What Happened to Us
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Jesse left after Rachel sung 'Run Joey Run' why wasn't he enough for her? He comes back to find out


**What Happened to Us?**

* * *

Things between us use to be great, we were perfect together until I wanted to give myself a bad reputation. In hind sight 'Run Joey Run' wasn't my best idea and now I'm without Jesse. I tried to get over him but it was harder than I ever imagined especially once his team crushed us at regionals. For a while I dated Finn but the spark was long gone.

One year on and after being left heartbroken yet again by Finn, you'd think I would have learnt by now, I was sitting in the auditorium preparing a song for prom when I finally saw him again.

* * *

_**Rachel: **__I feel you even though we're apart_

_And without you there's a hole in my heart_

_Oh, baby, baby, though I tried I just can't adjust_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us? __**– I start off soft with my thoughts far away **_

_We were in love, we both felt the same_

_The good thing that we had boy was insane_

_We had a bond that would never break_

_Why we let it go?_

_Oh, we used to stay all night long kissing to our favourite songs_

_Tell me where it all went wrong_

_That's what I got to know, oh, whoa, oh_

_'Cause I feel you even though we're apart_

_And without you there's a hole in my heart_

_Oh, baby, baby, though I tried I just can't adjust_

_Oh, boy, what happened to us, happened to us?_

_**Rachel and Jesse: **__Thought that I could get over you__**- I was shocked when I heard Jesse's voice, I whipped around to see him standing in the doorway**_

_Oh, but baby, that is so far from true_

_Oh baby, baby, got something I want to discuss_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us?_

_**Jesse: **__I think that we ought to gotta work it out_

_Like air your love, I can't live without __**– I had waited for these words and I felt the same**_

_So have mercy, don't leave me in doubt_

_I love still hurts __**– I still feel slightly guilty when I think about it, I hurt him bad**_

_(Still burns, still burns)_

_I try to go my separate way_

_At first I thought it was okay_

_I miss you more with each day so to you I turn__**- he had reached the stage now**_

_**Rachel: **__'Cause I feel you even though we're apart_

_And without you there's a hole in my heart_

_Oh baby, baby, though I tried I just can't adjust_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us? __**– My eyes beg for answers **_

_**Both: **__Thought that I could get over you, oh_

_But baby, that is so far from true_

_Oh baby, baby got something I want to discuss_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us?_

_**Rachel: **__I know that you saw me with someone else __**– he must of seen Finn and I at regionals last year, just like I saw him with Giselle **_

_**Both: **__But believe me I'm all by myself_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I feel you even though we're apart_

_And without you there's a hole in my heart_

_Oh baby, baby though I tried I just can't adjust_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us? __**– He offered me his hand which I gratefully took**_

_Thought that I could get over you, oh__**- We began to dance together**_

_But baby, that is so far from true_

_Oh baby, baby, got something I want to discuss_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us? __**– he pulled away**_

_(Tell me, yeah)_

_**Rachel: **__'Cause I feel you even though we're apart_

_And without you there's a hole in my heart __**– I held my hands to my chest and put my heart and soul into the rest of the song**_

_Oh baby, baby though I tried I just can't adjust_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us?_

_(What happened to us?)_

_Oh boy, what happened to us, happened to us?_

* * *

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I ask breathlessly

"I came back for you Rach" he replied

"But why?" I move closer to where he was sitting

"Because I love you I never stopped" he replied

"I still love you too" I tell him. He held out his arms as an invitation which I gladly took. I always felt safe in his arms.

"We still need talk about everything that happened" he told me while tightening his grip

"I know" I sighed and snuggled closer into his firm chest.

* * *

"Why did you do it? Wasn't I enough for you?" he questioned after a short three minutes

"I have this psychopathic need to be popular. Even when things are good I yearn for more, nothing is ever good enough for me" I admit softly "But I know now that I will never be popular" I whisper sadly

"Rach you don't need to be popular to feel wanted or loved. I love you enough for the rest of them" Jesse's lips brushed against my forehead

"Jesse St. James will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend again?" I bravely ask looking down at my shoes

"Hey look at me" he gently grabs my chin and forces me to look at him "It would be my honour but no more getting musically promiscuous unless I'm the only guy in it"

"Deal" I was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. We sealed the deal with a kiss and knew from then on that we would be together.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Praying for some St. Berry lovin' next season, fingers crossed. If you want follow me on twitter I follow back - Miss Natasha NatashaAnnxo /NatashaAnnxo**


End file.
